


the difficult enemy

by Rangerfan58



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the difficult enemy

Well Speed and an unknown racer crossed the finish line in first and second place respectively and they were surrounded by reporters

"so how do you feel almost beating Speed Racer sir?"

"ok for one I'm not a he I'm a she" (takes off helmet) "and for another I'm just glad that I got to race against him I was pretty sure I wouldn't beat him but I wanted to give him my best" (looks over to guard rail where Racer X had fallen over) "I also wanted to try and beat the masked racer but now that's not possible"

"before we leave just what is your name anyways?, the announcer stated that you had entered under anonymous"

"Julie Seran"

and with that she and Speed left talking about what to name the move that they had completed after the death of the masked racer

"how about the Racer X 5000 or X 5000 for short Julie?"

"that's perfect after all we wouldn't even have this move if it wasn't for him"

"yeah and it's also our way of remembering him"

"yeah"

"than the Racer X 5000 it is"

they both get very quiet at the thought of the masked racer but also what she had been told both before and after the crash one by Racer X and one by her commanding officer and they were basically the same thing just worded a little differently

"Julie I want you to tell Speed about who I really am except for the part about being his brother which he already suspects if something happens to me"

"you want him to know about being a secret agent?"

"yes I have a bad feeling about what's going on and you're going to need all the help you can get"

"all right Racer X I'll do it"

"Julie I know what happened to Racer X you're going to need help with this one now that Racer X is gone let Speed know who both you and Racer X are and let him help you in the case"

"yes sir"

present

"Speed I have to tell you something"

"what is it Julie?"

"there's something I've been keeping a secret from you and your family and so has Racer X"

"what is it?"

"both Racer X and I are actually secret agents we've sort of been unofficially assigned to watch you and your family mainly you seeing as how you're a racer and there are other agents out there to keep an eye on us and your family but yeah that's our unofficial assignment but I want you to know that I was a family friend before I became an agent, listen Speed there's a case Racer X and I were working on and with his death I'm going to need all the help I can get and I have my boss's permission to bring you into the case"

"I'll gladly help"

"good because just so you know this case is part of the reason why agent 9 was killed in cold blood"

"agent 9, that was Racer X's agent ID wasn't it?"

"yep that's why he had the number 9 on the Shooting Star"

"and with the number 15 on your car that must make you agent 15"

"exactly Speed but since you're not officially trained to be an agent you won't have a number just a code name that will be used over the radio"

"I understand"

"and one more thing I know that you're good in fighting but trust me that's plain luck even with your training you can't beat the guys we're going to go up against in your current condition"

"wanna bet?"

and so Speed attempts to hit her but fails as she's so much faster than Speed and he tries for just five minutes before he's winded

"see you can't beat me, yet"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"this"

with that she starts to fight him and he barely manages to block her once forget about blocking fifty of the punches and they were fast

"ok you win I'm not up to your level yet"

"that's right you're not and to be quite honest when he's serious I'm still not up to Racer X's level though I've improved over the years"

"wait Racer X can beat you in a straight fight?"

"that's right Speed though to be honest now when he's serious I can last half an hour before he starts to completely get the better of me but hey that's better than when I started"

and so they start working on the case as well as trying to get Speed up to speed in his fighting skills so that he wouldn't get Julie or himself killed while helping her and after three years he actually was up to her standards of course they still hadn't found Racer X's killers but they  _were_  a few steps closer to finding them so at least they weren't completely clueless as to what had really happened that day but they also still didn't have any real clues as to who had killed him all those years ago, of course they often had to use the Racer X 5000 in there races and were starting to get the same reputation as the masked racers but Speed's team never believed it for a second because it just wasn't like them no matter what people said but they also didn't know why those things were starting to happen to the two of them

"hey Julie I think it's time for the X 5000"

"you're right after all those cheaters are starting to cause trouble"

"just watch your back while doing it"

"same goes for you Speed"

and so they start to slow down and get to the back of the pack and that confuses everyone but the Racer team seeing as how they had been told of this move soon after Racer X's death

"look Pops looks like they're doing the Racer X 5000 again"

"they must have noticed something that concerns them that's the only time they do that move"

"you're right"

and soon after the two best racers were in the back of the pack the damaging and near killing began and both Speed and Julie did everything they could to save the racers while also gathering just a little bit more information on Racer X's killers

"Speed I think they're getting onto us"

"that's not good, not good at all"

"ok let's start thinking about a plan b because we might have to fake our deaths because of these creeps"

"the family won't like that and they also won't comprehend why we're dead like the masked racer"

"not to mention the fact that we'd have to justify our actions with the boss"

"I'm  _not_  looking forward to  _that_  conversation at all"

"and you think I am?"

"valid point"

"I only wish Racer X was here with us because maybe we could've thought up a better plan than what I'm thinking of"

"Julie you gotta do what you gotta do and we might have to fake our deaths"

"yeah I just wish we didn't have to see Racer X's mangled body and have it almost that way for the funeral"

"yeah that disturbed me too"

"well come on we still have time before we have to fake our deaths so let's see what we can do about stopping them from hurting people and trying to be first when they have no rights to that position"

"right if I have to lose first place I would rather lose it to one of the more honorable people than to those creeps"

"come on Speed this race isn't over yet"

unfortunately they were forced to fake their deaths the same way Racer X had died all those years ago. Hours later in a hidden cave

"that was close"

"yeah if we had miscalculated by a fraction of an inch we'd be dead for real right now"

"so how are we going to call our boss and let him know we're alive?"

"that's a good question and unfortunately my answer is I don't know the only other radio we'd have for communication is my house but there are going to be officers and your family combing the area right now so it could be days before we can get in contact with him, fortunately I was smart enough to hide the back up radio in a place that only I know of so it's safe from inspector Detector and the other officers but if we go back to the house right now our ruse will be up and we would be killed for real not smart considering we've almost gotten Racer X's killer"

"yeah so what exactly are we supposed to do since we don't have any radios to contact the boss and thus he'll be thinking us dead for much longer than he should?"

(sighs) "for now all we can do is find a place with food and shelter and then go from there"

"you know I really hate that plan Julie"

"as if I like it any more than you do but it's the only option we've got left after all that's what I had to do when I lost all of my family all those years ago during that robbery but before I became an agent"

"all right you win let's go, um how are we going to get back onto the track we fell at least thirty feet"

"why do you think I have this hook and line on me at all times?"

"oh good thinking Julie"

and so they get out of the cave and get back to the town and with the emergency cash they always have for just such an occasion they managed to find food and rooms for the night. Several days later they could finally go back to Julie's house and Julie procured the hidden radio

"agent 15 calling in"

"15 you're supposed to be dead"

"sorry had to fake our deaths so that the creeps would back off and make a mistake"

"just prepared for a chewing out"

"right"

and so Julie and Speed were indeed chewed out by the chief and they gave him an update which he grudgingly accepted and then they were told of a new agent that had joined up a year after Racer X's death but he didn't have his former ID number that wasn't possible considering how close the two had been to him and for someone else to have his number would have been unthinkable for the two agents closest to him what they didn't know was that on that day Racer X had also faked his death though only just he was so badly injured that he actually did almost die a few days later and he was now that new agent but he wouldn't let anyone know that for the moment

"look just come in as soon as you can and we'll figure something out"

"yes sir"

and so they got temporary new public ID's and then met the newest agent and they had to admit that they were good but not as good as them

"he may not seem as good as you guys but he  _is_  going to help you finish this case and then we can finally close this last chapter in the death of one of our best agents"

"yeah I can't wait until we can actually do so"

and so two years later they had finally accumulated all the evidence they had needed and were in a race when the creep responsible for the "deaths" of three good agents finally acted upon all the information that they had stolen so the three "dead" agents also made their move with the help of Inspector Detector's men (though since they had joined the force after these three had "died" they didn't recognize them)

"finally got you guys after all these years"

"yeah well while you may have evidence of us killing those racers it'll never bring them back"

"yeah but you see we're not ordinary racers"

and so the three take off their disguises and the police are shocked at seeing three very different faces than what these three had shown over the past few years

"how can you three be alive?"

"well we don't know about Racer X but Speed and I knew about the risk of getting in your way so we always were prepared to jump out of our cars and hide until after the race was finished and then go from there and that's exactly what we did"

"and as for me I actually was almost killed but I survived and recuperated enough to get back into racing after about a year"

"knew we should've made sure you were dead"

"well you didn't and that was actually you're undoing"

"we knew you were after at least Racer X and I because of our knowledge of you and your gang and you couldn't take the risk of Speed knowing as well which is why all three of us were targeted throughout the race but you didn't figure that we would make up a move to save ourselves and several racers you put at risk and you also didn't count on the fact that Racer X would  _deliberately_  sacrifice himself so that we had a chance at winning the race"

"wait you guys knew that what I did was deliberate?"

"not initially I'll admit but after a few years about two days before we ourselves were thought dead it actually clicked that maybe you had made yourself go over the side for us to have a chance to beat the creeps"

"and then you did the same thing he did in order to make sure one of the more honest racers had a chance at beating these guys didn't you?"

"guilty as charged officer"

"well I'm not happy about it and all three of you are going to be chewed out by the Chief Inspector then again so will I seeing as how I'm just going to let you guys go and not take down you're names"

"just tell him to go to the Racer family house he'll be able to take it from there"

and so they leave all three of them not looking forward to what was going to happen at the Racer family household a few hours later they rang the doorbell with apprehension and they were shocked to see a teenaged Spritle but they also saw an older mom and Pops plus Sparky and Trixi were also there quite often seeing as how they had stayed family friends even after the death of those three but Spritle didn't recognize them immediately because all three had changed Julie's hair was longer Speed's face was more rugged and Racer X currently had a different mask on to conceal his identity

"look I don't know who you people are so I'd get out before one of us calls the police and I'm almost positive that Chief Inspector Detector would be most interested in the fact that strangers are interested in the Racer family and friends, after what's happened to us they don't exactly take kindly to someone coming uninvited that intends to cause harm, I actually have a watch that I only need to depress the reset button for five seconds and an automatic alarm sounds letting the Chief Inspector know we need him so you have ten seconds to leave before I push this button"

unfortunately the three of them just wanted to get into the house to see everyone again after so many years so they ignored Spritle and well about two minutes later all three of them were on the floor in cuffs

"all right now you three have a lot of explaining to do down at the station seeing as how you've just intruded on one of the most protected homes in this town"

"oh now come on Inspector Detector you really don't think we'd give up an opportunity to see old faces after so many years"

"that's Chief Inspector to you three and these guys claim to never have seen you before otherwise they might not have pressed the button"

"you know I'm actually not surprised they don't recognize us, after all it  _has_ been two years since two of us were last seen though it's been a little longer for the last one of us"

"what do you mean by that?"

"easy Chief Inspector, think back two years ago for the two that aren't wearing a mask and think back at least five years ago for the person who is wearing the mask and who do we look like?"

well he actually thinks a bit but doesn't really get very far because he still has a confused look on his face so Julie decides to step in

(sighs) "ok think of me with shorter hair, the person beside me a bit younger with a scarf around his neck and the masked person has different clothes, gloves, and boots on plus the symbol on the mask is also different, in fact he's given a name due to what's on the mask"

"but the only person I've ever known to have a name due to what's on the mask is…I don't believe it you three died all those years ago"

"nope just made you  _think_  we died though mask guy here actually was near death before he got proper medical attention"

"I can't handle this much information all at once"

and with that Detector fainted. A few minutes later he woke up with the three "mysterious" people in cuffs

"let those three go men, they're not going to hurt any of us"

"but they made you faint"

"yeah but that's because I never thought I'd see them again"

"what do you mean Chief Inspector?"

"easy don't you guys remember me telling you about three amazing racers that helped us out on occasion but were all killed due to what they knew?"

"sort of"

"well those three are them"

well it clicks for the Racer family and the two family friends and after the three that had been cuffed were released it was a big group hug that wound up happening on the floor because they were all so excited at the fact that the three of them had survived

"oh by the way Racer X we kept your mask for you if you know you should ever have come back"

"why thanks Spritle say where's chim-chim?"

"oh he died about three years ago from old age"

"I see, so did any of you guys try and keep cheaters out of the race while we were gone?"

"we couldn't Racer X"

"why not Sparky?"

"well Spritle's still to young to race and Trixi and I haven't really been allowed on the tracks since we don't have a racing team and even though Pops has been lobbying to make the rules stricter to catch cheaters he hasn't gotten very far with any of his ideas"

"well now that we're back maybe they'll stop cheating as much seeing as how we can use the Racer X 5000"

"so that's what you two named the move Julie"

"that's right Racer X Julie and I decided that since you helped create the move and sacrificed yourself allowing us to perfect it we couldn't have the move not have anything to do with you"

"well I'm honored, say the next race isn't for a few days so why don't we work on perfecting the move with all three of us doing it"

"that's a great idea"

and so that's exactly what they do, they perfect the move with all three of them staying in the race then again they didn't have any competition but hey that was actually better for them because that meant they didn't have to do perfection on the fly

"well all we can do now is wait until the race to see if we've truly worked out the bugs"

"right"

and so they have a race a few days later and new cheaters were in it but they didn't act upon what they do immediately instead they hide in the shadows to see if they can't take the racers down when they're weakest but that's not quite what happens so they start deliberately attacking the racers and their cars to take them out of the race

"ok guys the X 5000"

"right"

and so none of the three racers that did that particular move got first, second or third but they also prevented the criminals from getting those places as well

"well looks like things just got more interesting seeing as how I think some new crooks have joined the picture"

"have to agree with you there"

and so they quickly sign up for a race near Paris where they find out that HISS had  _not_  been destroyed when they took down over half the group

"ok so now what?"

"I guess it's up to us to stop them from gaining even more power Racer X"

"look seeing as how we're going to die anyways Speed, might as well tell you my real name and Julie might as well tell you that you're parents weren't killed just because of a simple robbery, they were killed because they used to be agents for our side but they were discovered due to a traitor, when you joined the agency the chief was so shocked he granted you agent status and you proved that you deserved it but he also had safeguards added so that he didn't lose you as well though thanks to the fact that your parents never revealed they had a kid you were always kept safe from their agent work, and Speed as for my real name think about how you pronounce the letter of my name and add an r to it and you have my name"

"r-ex, r-ex r-e-x, Rex, Rex?!, but how you left the family years ago"

"I know but at first it was because I was mad at Pops but later once I became an agent it was to protect you guys however I became the masked racer to keep an eye on you little bro and let me tell you you made my job hard at times"

"I know, say Julie did you know about this?"

(laughs) "yes he told me a little bit after I became an agent"

"sir let my family know who I really was should we die"

"of course Rex of course if you don't die you are to tell them yourself after this mission"

"understood sir"

unfortunately they would all be supposedly killed and the Racer family plus Chief Inspector Detector took over their job with Sparky and Trixi being the mechanic and navigator and Spritle being the racer plus Detector also made sure that he was kept up to date about rogue agents and also HISS agents so he and his men arrested them more often than not but two years after they had finally taken down HISS a new, greater evil arose but the two Racers and the family friend returned to help defeat them but eventually they retired and left it up to the next generation to protect the free world of course they had specialized training from the start and while the children knew the truth about their parents they were sworn to secrecy even if they too became agents when they were old enough


End file.
